What's the Worst?
by 0xnaomix0
Summary: Things don't always go so well, but really what's the worst that could happen? You say an encounter with a certain Italian mob boss? Oh, I think you might be screwed. Nao/Tomoe Shoujo ai. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Not That Bad

**Disclaimer:** I hereby DISclaim all aspects of Mai Otome. Well, except for the story idea...

**Warnings: **I am warning you that there will be lameness and bad language in this story! Also shoujo ai and the three V's: Violence, Victory, and... Virgins...?

**A/N: **Me again, bringin' up yet another story that won't be finished anytime soon. I just hope you can stick around! Please tell me if you liked this so far, y'know, so I know if I should continue or not...? Anyways, sorry for the errors, I didn't read over this 'cuz I'm lazy so if you happento spot any, don't hesitate to tell me! In fact, it would be most appreciated!

--

What's the Worst…?

Chapter One: _Not that Bad_

Tomoe was not feeling good, in fact, she felt like shit; no worse than shit. She felt as though a crap had been taken—not hers of course—and then was thrown on the side of the road—for some unknown reason—and was left out in the hot sun to dry up, then after drying out, rain had come and washed it up to a soft substance; and she just fell face first into it. But then again, that could just be her "luck."

Now it wasn't as if the woman with the greenish hair had bad luck, she always just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, or rather the _right_ place at the wrong time.

It had all started early the previous morning…

**-(Fluttery flashback music comes on and the scene ripples to the previous day.)-**

_Boom Boom Boom!_

"Hey Bitch, get outta bed I need you to help me with something!" a voice yelled from the outside of the apartment door, the incessant banging continuing all the while.

"Go the hell away before I make you go away, Yuuki!" Tomoe yelled from her bedroom, not being a morning person and being awoken from a peaceful slumber can do that to someone.

"I'd like to see you try!" Nao's banging stopped, but a rattle of the doorknob and the click of the lock let the grey eyed woman know that she would not be getting anymore sleep, now that the redhead had picked the door's lock and entered her apartment.

But of course it didn't hurt to try and find some peace, "I'll do it as soon as I wake up when I fucking feel like it!" in short it meant "I am so kicking your ass later."

The redhead just smirked and walked into the large bedroom. "Aw, is someone getting cranky 'cuz they didn't get enough sleep?" She crawled onto the king-sized bed. "Well tough luck, Bitch, get up we've got things to do." Nao grabbed Tomoe's shoulder and roughly pushed her off of the bed, while pulling the covers off of the half-sleeping woman, "And get dressed… the last thing I need is the unwanted attention from your naked ass."

Despite acting like she didn't care, there was a faint dash of red that had crossed her cheeks after seeing the other woman in her state of undress.

The forest-haired woman on the ground growled, "If your ass isn't on the line Nao, so help me I'll cut it off and hang it on a flagpole for everyone to see!"

Tomoe begrudgingly got up and made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, not even bothering to cover up the nudeness of her body on the way there. After being refreshed and awakened, Tomoe dried off and walked out the shower in the same state of undress as day she was born. She made her way to her dresser and took out simple, but matching black undergarments, and walked toward her closet to get changed.

The redhead was still sitting in her previous position on the bed, continuingly watching the other woman get ready for events that she didn't know were coming. Nao let out a sigh, she couldn't deny the fact that the older woman was attractive, which made her glad that the other woman didn't show off her assets quite as much; after all, that was _her_ job, and it wouldn't do for her to get distracted while trying to distract others.

'_My job, heh,'_ Nao laughed inwardly. It was about to be both of their jobs soon. _'That is if she doesn't kill me before she finds out what it is…'_

"Hey Greenie, hurry up, times-a wastin', lets-a go!" Nao said in a pseudo-Italian accent. Normally Nao would feel ridiculous if someone heard her act this way, but around the green-haired female, she could act _somewhat_ freely.

"Oh yeah?" Tomoe rolled her eyes at the other woman's antics. "Just tell me, _Mario_, what exactly is it that we are doing?"

"Well, _Luigi_, we are-a going to-a save the world!" the redhead replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch; you'll know when we get there." She got jumped off the bed and walked out the open bedroom door. She was actually hoping that leaving the room would stall any further questions on the matter; she did want to live, and despite it being a horrible pun, she was quite attached to her ass.

--

Tomoe was pissed off at the fact that she had been woken up on a weekend, before noon, to go and do some stupid job. And what's worse is that the trip actually only took half an hour to get there. But what was worse than that was Nao had dragged her all around the city for nearly three hours so that they could eat up time until they were supposed to be expected.

"So Red, where are we?" Tomoe recognized the area; she just didn't know the exact place they were at.

"Well I thought it was pretty obvious by the very _large_ mansion in front of you, but obviously a _Dumbass_ like you wouldn't know be able to find your way if a fucking sign hit you in the face!"

"Oh you BI—"

_Blam!_

"There's your sign, Greenie," Nao held back a laugh while trying to keep the haughty smirk on her face after she literally hit the other woman in the face with a sign that had the mansion's name on it.

"Windbloom… Manor…" Tomoe tried to give a smug look to the other woman after she read the sign aloud, but the look didn't work out very well, she was sporting a very red nose and it looked like she was on the verge of tears—but that, of course, was from the sign hitting her square in the nose.

"Manor, mansion, it's the same thing." The redhead tried to wave off the comment that she knew her companion wanted to say.

"Actually, Red, they're not; especially when they were technical enough to put 'Windbloom _Manor_' onto the sign, instead of 'Windbloom _Mansion._'" The forest-haired woman replied in a matter-of-factly tone. And she kept the smug look on her face until she realized _exactly_ where they were. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Nao yelled, but took a step back for good measure; the girl did have a knack for beating the hell out of others first and asking questions later. "You don't even know what the job is." She needed Tomoe calm so that she could explain the details of what they would be doing.

"No," Tomoe crossed her arms and stood her ground in front of the manor's door. "No way in hell am I going in there."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Just then, the door swung open with mighty force, colliding with the green-haired woman to successfully knock her down. But that wasn't all, the figure that had opened the door was in mid-leap ever since the door had been open, meaning that it didn't see the poor woman on the ground until it was far too late.

"Oof! Son of a bi…scuit." Tomoe stopped her curse as soon as she saw who had landed on her.

"Shit." The word had come from someone's mouth; it was from one of the three figures outside, and despite not knowing who _had_ said it, it was the thought that had gone through each of their minds.

"Um, hello Madam," were the only three words that could escape the lips of a certain grey-eyed woman.

Nao just stared; okay, so it was a little bad. But really, could it get any worse?

The redhead realized that she had just said those five words out loud after seeing a heated glare in her partner's grey eyes.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Mashiro!" two loud voices called out from the inside of the house and they seemed to be getting closer.

"Oh fuck!" this time all three of the females had uttered the curse.

The situation had just gone from grenade launching bad, to an all out nuclear war.

--

**A/N: **And that was the first chapter of What's the Worst...? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how it was, it'd make me supa happi!


	2. Welcome to the Family

**Warnings:** There will be a fight scene, it is not a very well written fight scene (on account of how I've never written one), but there is a fight scene nonetheless. Also, the characters may seem OoC, and that's 'cuz they are! I give the characters different names, nicknames and I have OCs, but other than that, I don't think it's _too_ bad.

--

What's the Worst…?

Chapter Two: _Welcome to the Family_

Tomoe thought of every curse word she knew—in multiple languages, even—as she reminded herself of the three main things that she said she would never do. These three things built up a wall—they were like her guidelines on what she could/should and couldn't/shouldn't do.

She cursed again, though this time it was out loud. She was probably breaking two of her three major rules she swore she would follow! The first being that she would never do anything (adult-like) with a child… or someone that _looked_ like a child; and the girl on top of her—although age wise was in her mid-to-late teens—looked like an eleven-year-old. The second was that she would never get involved with the mob, or some kind of major gang like it. She looked at the girl on top of her again, and what do you know, she had broken another rule: Mashiro Francesca Massimiliano, or Mashiro Blan de Windbloom by birthright, was the daughter of the mob boss, Giuliano Leone Massimiliano.

Tomoe didn't even bother to worry about the third rule, since she was almost positive that anything that just occurred had nothing to do with knitting sweaters—which secretly meant kicking babies.

Still, as she awaited her impending doom, she started thinking of ways that she would attack a certain redhead once she was dead. And if she were to die, Nao knew that she would be haunted by a _very_ vengeful ghost.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" a slightly surprised, yet deep voice questioned.

Tomoe threw a quick glance at the redhead that said, "Nao, you better find a way to get me out of this!"

"Ah," Nao nearly jumped at the sight of the man, the Don himself, Mr. Massimiliano; but of course, with Nao's quick thinking and surprisingly accurate story, they were no longer in the danger zone.

"We are here for the um… jobs, sir. And you see, my friend here," she pointed at the woman who was still underneath the Don's daughter, "Was about to knock on your door when your _daughter_ decided to _grace_ us with her presence by hitting the bi…rd in the nose. So she was um, knocked down. But that wasn't all, the _Madam_, was in the middle of the jump and landed on Tomoe; and from what I'm guessing was a pretty _comfortable cushion_ since she's still on top of her."

Nao tried very hard to keep the scoffs and sarcasm from coming out in her story, and she was successful for the most part—from the Don's position, it only seemed as though the redhead had liked to use a _lot_ of emphasis when speaking.

"Hm, I see." The mob boss looked down at his daughter, his stone-cold face eventually cracking into a smile. "C'mon Fran, let's head inside." His daughter got off of the green-haired lady and stomped angrily inside. He then turned towards the two women, this slight smile on his face growing slightly. "Ah, well I've been expecting you. Come, come, inside."

After the two women were inside the manor, the Don gave a brief glance over his shoulder to give an order to a… tree. "Johnny, could you please help these ladies to the sitting room?" Despite the order having the slight Italian accent and sounding like a question, it was obvious that what Mr. Massimiliano had said was a command.

"Hai, Leo-sama," The tree gave a low reply before moving and escorting the women out of the hall and a few turns to the sitting room. But of course the _tree_ wasn't actually leading them to the room, the man—who was probably a ninja or some kind of martial artist—stepped out of his hiding spot from behind the plant to walk the ladies to their destination.

Tomoe had her eyebrows raised as soon as the tree started moving, but ignored it for she knew that there had to be some actual body behind it.

Nao, on the other hand, was about to freak out. She had watched Pocahontas as a child and had been completely and utterly terrified of Grandmother Willow. She didn't know it wasn't supposed to be scary of course; all she could remember was the big tree attacking some men, she didn't even remember why—she would never watch the movie again, she'd hate to admit it but the thought of the willow scared her—but she did know that if something involved trees moving on their own free will, then you could count her out.

The green-haired woman winced as she felt a strong pressure grasp her arm. She looked to the left of her and saw Nao's face, it was hard and unemotional, but in her eyes she could see the terror in them. Tomoe, out of reflex, stood protectively in front of the other woman until the "moving tree" passed—she had no clue why the other woman was scared so she settled for waiting until the potential threat was over.

"This way," Johnny motioned after moving from behind the large plant.

After realizing that she wouldn't need to scream out bloody murder, Nao detached herself from her green-haired friend and followed the now, not-so-scary-tree-man, down a hallway and past a few turns into the sitting room; where they were left alone to… sit. Tomoe followed Nao closely behind, completely confused about the other girl's change in behavior.

The two companions sat in a very large and comfortable sitting room, on a very large and comfortable sofa. And just as they were about to take a gander at their surroundings, the Don walked in, with his daughter and an orange-haired girl in tow.

He sat down in a large armchair across from the two ladies; the two girls who had accompanied him into the room took their seat in a cozy, two-person couch beside him. There was a fourth unoccupied couch to the other side of the Don which completed the rectangle that surrounded a large oak coffee table.

"So ladies, what… what brings you two here?" the Don asked in his slightly accented voice while waving his hand in a semi-circular motion to describe his manor.

"Well Mr. Massimiliano--"

"Please, call me Guiliano, or Leone, better yet, call me Leo." The Don offered with a warm smile.

"Uh, okay… Leo…?" Nao looked at the Don hesitantly, he just nodded. "Well Leo, we heard from a very reliable source that your 'number one' is going to be leaving, and that would leave you without a bodyguard, yes?"

Leo nodded and raised a well-groomed eyebrow at the redhead's words.

"Well, me and my partner here," Nao gestured with her thumb towards the grey-eyed woman. "Have quite a bit of experience in bodyguard work, and we are quite knowledgeable in martial arts." The Don nodded, seeming to know where talk was heading. "So we thought we'd take you up on that job, and of course act as maids too, so that we don't raise suspicion."

"Ah, I see." Leo looked down at the two women across from him. "You wish to be my bodyguards?" he let out a hearty laugh. "I shall think on it, but to make sure that your skills are up to par, I wish for you to battle my current bodyguards." He snapped and two men wearing all black slid silently through the slightly opened door. "You two," he pointed at the two women, "Will fight these two." He then gestured towards the two males who were suddenly standing behind him.

"What we can't—" Tomoe was cut off by a scoff by the redhead sitting beside her. "Psh, we can take 'em. Just name the time and the place."

"Oh, so you really want to do it?" the Don asked, slightly surprised at the redhead's insistence.

"Of course, that's what we came here for, right, Greenie?" Nao smirked at her friend. She would need the green-haired female, especially now that she had gotten her angry. She knew Tomoe was quite good at controlling her emotions and channeling them out through her fights; and she could see the fury in those grey eyes, just waiting to be unleashed.

"It most definitely is," Tomoe smiled, it was a sickeningly sweet smile. And if you looked closely at the bodyguards, behind the mob boss, you could see the one on the left falter slightly in his stance.

"Ah, I see, well then…" Leo stopped to ponder for a moment. "How 'bout you four fight, in about an hour from now, in the main courtyard? If you two win," he pointed once again to the two females still sitting in the sofa ahead of him, "Then you two will have the right to become my personal bodyguards, and any job that I see fit."

"But if you lose," the Don's warm smile changed to a sardonic grin. "Then you two will have to pay _compensation_ for disturbing the peace of my household."

Nao looked almost hesitant at the man while he had been speaking. It was like she only just realized that he was _the_ Don; _the_ boss of the mob; the very _same_ man who had granted opportunity to her family then crushed their dreams; the very _same_ man who gave the order to put the hit out on her mother, only to unknowingly fail and put her mother in a coma. After each word his Italian accent became more apparent, thicker, and she thought with disgust that she would make this man pay; she would avenge her family; she would get behind his defenses, take something important to him and change him into a quivering baby. Nao wouldn't back down.

"We accept."

The redhead looked to her left in surprise; she knew that she hadn't said those words, but she was happy that the Tomoe would do this, even if it wasn't for the same reasons she would be. It calmed her that she would be having someone watching her back, and especially someone as great as a fighter as Tomoe to stand go along on the ride with.

Nao smirked and looked at the bodyguards behind Leo, "Be ready in an hour, 'cuz you're going down!"

--

The red and green duo stood in a guest room warming up for the fight to come.

"I still can't believe you said that." The green-haired woman rolled her eyes as she stretched.

"What?"

"'Be ready in an hour, 'cuz you're going down,' come one Red, could you make this sound any more like some kind of cliché?"

"Whatever, _Greenie_," Nao scoffed as she said Tomoe's nickname. "It could've been worse. I could've said something like, 'I won't let you defeat us, we will get this job; our hearts are set on this goal!'" Nao pumped her fist and stared hard at Tomoe with a great resolve.

Tomoe gave her a "are you serious" look and burst out laughing.

"I told you it could've been worse," Nao shrugged and began practicing a few moves.

"Ugh, Nao, you're still doing it wrong!" Tomoe got up and stood behind the redhead and adjusted the girl's stance. "Like this, okay?" the redhead nodded. "You need to keep your movements more… _fluid_-like." She demonstrated by pressing up against the girl and moving 

their limbs together. "Fluid-like." She repeated and moved to her previous position on the floor to continue stretching.

Truly, Nao hated when someone corrected something that she did, but with Tomoe, it was usually welcome—not that she'd say it out loud of course. These corrections were especially welcome when it came to martial arts, because despite her last name, Tomoe was from a family with an extraordinary martial artist background. So she was used to being corrected by the other woman, and it was usually just as physical; Nao only wished that the other female knew how close she was, and just _what_ it was it was doing to the redhead.

'_But she doesn't… it's just another training session to her.' _Nao sighed and continued her katas. _'Fluid-like… what the hell is that anyway?'_ She remembered the body molded with hers and began to move slower and more calmly; Nao smiled to herself. _'Fluid-like, move like water…'_

As Tomoe slowly stretched, she tried to calm her rapid-beating heart. Unlike what the redhead initially thought, Tomoe _did_ know how close she was and _what_ she was doing. And when it comes to martial arts she acts on reflex; which usually led to her being right up on her friend showing her exactly how to do the move. Even though some people think that the way she teaches is a bit… unorthodox, she continues to do it because it gets the best results, and because seeing isn't the only way to learn—sometimes you just have to get the feel of it.

Still, whenever she moved to correct the redhead, she would realize too late that she would be touching the other woman, and it was difficult to keep her mind focused. After all, Nao was a very attractive woman, more attractive than herself—though she hated to admit it, and she never would aloud. But somehow, _somehow_ she would be able to keep her mind off of the other's figure and how well they fit together and instead on the task at hand: showing her the correct way to move.

--

Nearly half an hour, a few _physical_ corrections, and thorough stretching later, the two duo made were led to the courtyard by the female with the orangish hair.

"Ah, I see the two of you are ready." The Don said as he took notice of their change of clothes and determined expressions.

Each female was wearing a pair of short, black denim shorts; plain, black Vans slip-ons; and a tight tank top that matched the color of their hair: Nao's being red and Tomoe's being green, of course. The only difference big difference in what they were wearing is the fact that Nao had on black and red knuckles gloves, while Tomoe had her hands wrapped thinly in bandages.

"Are you guys ready?" Leo asked his bodyguards—they were each wearing black ninja garb with different color sashes around their waists to tell them apart—they nodded.

"Okay then, let me give you the rules." He looked over the four who were going to fight. "You can use anything in this courtyard as a weapon. The object is to disable or knock out your opponents, not to kill. Do you understand?" After each person nodded and took their stance, the Don raised his arm then lowered it as he said the word, "Fight!"

--Tomoe's Fight--

Tomoe walked slowly towards the bodyguard wearing a yellow sash in front of her. He stood calmly in a defensive stance, waiting for the green-haired woman to make a move. She stalked towards the man and he took a hesitant step backwards, quickly looking over his shoulder at the bow staff on the ground. Tomoe followed his gaze and ran towards him; the man flipped backwards and grabbed the long wooden stick and held it in front of him, waiting for the girl to come close enough to hit.

Tomoe tried to stop her momentum, but she was going too fast. The male smirked and brought down the bow onto the woman's head. She leaned back and put her forearms up to block the blow. Wincing at the hit, Tomoe grabbed the bow with one hand and kicked the bodyguard in the chest to make him release the weapon. She grinned evilly as she took a step back while spinning the long stick in her hands and getting into her stance.

She attacked the male with the bow and he struggled to evade and block the staff. After a few minutes of forcing the male to defend, Tomoe stuck the bow into the ground and spun on the staff, double-kicking at the bodyguard's face. He ducked under the blow.

Tomoe had anticipated this and let go of the staff and leapt behind him. In truth, she was far better at hand-to-hand combat than with the usage of weapons.

The forest-haired female slammed her elbow down onto the bodyguard's back and he fell to the ground. She then lifted her leg up high, almost touching her face, and brought it down fast. Luckily the male was able to avoid the spine-crushing kick with a roll forward, and onto his feet.

He got back into a fighting stance, this one more slightly relaxed than his other one. He began to sway slightly before slowly creeping towards the toned female.

Tomoe stood defensively, trying to see what the yellow-sashed male was about to do. All of her questions were answered when he all but fell to the floor at the woman's feet. She managed a "What the hell?" just before her feet disappeared from underneath her and appeared in the sky.

Surprised at the sudden move, she wasn't even able to block the elbow that hit her in the chest, causing her to slide a few feet across the ground.

She took a deep breath and glared at the male above her. She didn't like the fact that he had somehow gotten passed her guard, not once, but twice! Even if she was curious as to what was going to happen, she shouldn't have gotten hit like she did.

Tomoe sighed, she had wanted to play with him a bit more, but she was angry at herself and she wanted to see how her partner's fight was going.

Standing up and rotating her neck a few times to get the kinks out, Tomoe looked past the man and grinned. The bodyguard looked confused for a moment and turned to see what was so interesting. With his head turned, he was met with the shocking image of the green-haired woman that he had been facing only seconds before. He looked forward again to see if the woman was still there, which he found to be a horrible mistake when a wave of pain, and then numbness began to course through his body.

Tomoe made quick jabs and pokes to the male's pressure points on his back. The bodyguard collapsed onto the ground unable to move—all he could do was lie face-down in the grass, struggling to move until a sharp pain in his neck caused his vision to turn black. The green-haired woman grinned at her easy victory and then sat down on the bodyguard's back to watch the redhead fight.

--Nao's Fight--

Nao rushed at the man who ran towards her, he was the bodyguard wearing a blue sash around his waist.

The male stopped suddenly to roundhouse kick towards the redhead's face. Nao stooped down mid-step to dodge the kick, and jabbed the bodyguard in the stomach. The ninja bent over slightly in pain, but continued to fight by bringing his left elbow down on Nao's shoulder. The redhead fell to the ground, and with her hands breaking her fall, did a sweeper kick to knock her opponent onto his back.

The bodyguard rolled up onto his shoulders and into a handstand to just barely avoid an axe kick. Nao stumbled slightly at the miss and pivoted on her heel to regain her balance. As she faced the male, she was met with a punch to the side of her head. The blow whipped her head to the right, and as her head was turning she could see a kick coming towards her out of the corner of her eye.

She brought her hand up to catch the bodyguard's leg and struck at his shin with her elbow. The man groaned in pain and Nao readied herself for another attack; it came quick as the man jumped into the air for a butterfly kick. Nao ducked to dodge and was hit as the bodyguard landed and spun around on his toes to kick her with his calf.

The redhead tried to concentrate on countering the blows and blocking them, but her moves were too stiff. She chose that moment to look over at her companion sitting on a defeated bodyguard. Tomoe was making slow movements with her arms and then started to speed them up, keeping her movements swift and controlled at the same time. Nao nodded at the girl, remembering what had taught her nearly an hour earlier, _'Fluid-like, move like water.'_ Nao made her body completely relaxed and waited for the man to attack her.

He rushed at her and threw a punch towards her shoulder. Nao easily dodged it, curving her body gracefully around his arm, while making sure to grab his wrist with one hand and using her other arm to crash his elbow in so she could bring it behind his back. As Nao did this, she stepped behind the man and tripped him to make him fall onto his stomach. The redhead had some experience with wrestling so she knew just the right moves to make her opponent be in a great deal of pain without having to do much work.

The redhead grabbed the man's right arm—which he was desperately trying to use to get his left arm out of the painful position she had it in—and put him in a double chicken wing. Now she was sitting on his back and both of his elbows were painfully pointed towards the sky. Nao smirked and grabbed both elbows with one arm and rolled her body so that one of her knees was on the man's back; with her free leg holding the man's head in place, Nao aimed one hard punch to the male's temple and he was out like a light.

She grinned at her green-haired companion and met up with her so they could walk towards the pavilion the Don was located at.

--

"Ah, so I see that you two didn't really need any weapons…" Leo chuckled slightly after the two battles were finished. The women looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You," he pointed at Tomoe. "You didn't really give me a show—you beat him in a few minutes."

"Well, I don't see why I need to show you all my skills." Tomoe shrugged. "All you said was to knock out the opponent; you didn't give any specifics on how we had to fight… or how long. So, I just took care of him."

"Oh, so I assume that you are much better than that?" The Don raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Tomoe scoffed. "I only showed you a small fraction of what I can do. You know, no need to give away my secrets… besides, this guy was way too easy." She finished off her cocky statement by checking her nails for effect. Nao rolled her eyes from a few feet away.

"And you," he pointed to the redhead whose breathing had just calmed, "You are indeed good, but you need some work. Maybe you could train with your partner here to get better. After all, she," the Don spoke in his thick accent, pointing back towards Tomoe, "Defeated Johnny and he was my 'number one.' You defeated my 'number two,' Roy, and I'm sorry to say this, but it took you awhile longer." Leo shook his head apologetically.

"Ah, but that aside," He clapped his hands together. "Welcome to the family…" The Don looked between the two women expectantly.

"Juliet Nao Zhang."

"Tomoe Desiree Marguerite."

After both women had said their names, they went into a bow. As they bowed they shared a quiet conversation.

"Hey Red."

"Yeah, Greenie?"

"We're in."

* * *

**Some Info!** _Marguerite_ is a French name, so I thought that I should give Tomoe a French middle name. I mean, especially since Nao's got one. _Red _and _Greenie_ are nicknames that Tomoe and Nao use (respectively) for each other, it's kind of affectionate, y'know? Oh and there was that stupid "Mario and Luigi" joke in the last chapter; I was trying to hint at what was coming this chapter (the Italian part, not the actual Mario Bros.).

**A/N: **Hm, I hope you liked this chapter, or at the very least, thought it was acceptable! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter (and the characters) in it! I gave a bit of info/reason as to why Nao wanted the job... Tomoe is a little caught up at the moment, because she doesn't seem to notice that it's going to be a long-term job. Haha!

Anyways, please review! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!

-naomi


End file.
